


L'ami de Mon Ami

by pirouette_wanderer



Category: NCT (Band), NCT_DREAM
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirouette_wanderer/pseuds/pirouette_wanderer
Summary: 旧文，存个档。Inspired by Eric Rohmer's L'ami de Mon Amie.





	L'ami de Mon Ami

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，存个档。
> 
> Inspired by Eric Rohmer's L'ami de Mon Amie.

Part 1 

搞完数据库的时候看了眼时间，很好，没超过四个小时，还不到三点。我伸了个懒腰，李杰诺的电话就是这时候打了进来。

 

“哟 bro, 游泳去不去？”

 

“不了吧，刚做完作业，午饭还没吃。”我捏了捏太阳穴回答。

 

电话那头很快传来声音：“那正好吃完饭去，我请你，我们都两星期没见了，你不想我？”

 

我想了想，好像是很长一段时间没见到李杰诺了，我们从小一起长大，初中，高中，关系好，甚至性取向都一致，大学也报了同一所，本以为还可以形影不离，没想到选的专业不仅宿舍楼隔了老远，教学楼也离了十万八千里，大学课业忙碌，见面机会自然是少了很多。

 

看了看窗外，太阳正高，各种树木像是等不及似的早早抽了绿，郁郁葱葱一片，才四月的午后，就已经有闷人的热意笼罩，此刻去游泳也不是个坏决定，想想还是答应了。

 

.

 

餐厅离学校不远，我到的时候座位上已经坐了人，李杰诺还特地提前给点了披萨，算这小子贴心，中午忘记吃饭的我此刻早已饥肠辘辘，匆匆打了个招呼便开始进食。

 

“慢点，又没人跟你抢。”李杰诺眯着眼睛一脸嫌弃，他大概是不饿，只端起果汁抿了两口。

 

“怎么突然想起叫我出来？”一块披萨下肚我终于活了过来，有心思跟李杰诺搭话了。

 

“想游泳了呗，仁俊出去写生了，正好好久没见你了。”

 

不是李杰诺说我都快忘了，他还有个叫黄仁俊的男朋友。他们刚谈恋爱那阵有几次和李杰诺约见面，他说要带男朋友来每次都阴差阳错未能成行，后来便也放弃了。

 

李杰诺不爱用社交工具，更别提在网络上秀恩爱，我对别人的事也不喜欢过度打探，于是很神奇的，作为李杰诺的头号亲友，我至今都不知道这位传说中的男朋友究竟长什么样。黄仁俊三个字给我的印象，不是某个人，反而成了李杰诺男朋友的代号。

 

“原来我只是别人的替代啊，别人不在才找我？”我故意打趣道。

 

李杰诺本来捧着手机玩游戏，闻言默默瞥了我一眼，游戏也不打了，没有表情地轻轻叹了口气：“没有的事。”

 

我看他的表情不太对，还是关心一句：“怎么了，出问题了？”

 

“我和仁俊，怎么说呢，相处越来越难了。”李杰诺彻底放下了手机，换成两只胳膊交叠趴在桌上的姿势，“有时候我觉得他的要求太多了，一会儿这个一会儿那个，可是仔细想想，好像也都是正常情侣间该做的事情，可能是我太迟钝了。可是有时候我一个人回想，又觉得他过于以自我为中心了，为什么总要我按照他的想法来呢。”

 

“你还喜欢他吗？”

 

李杰诺居然犹豫了，眨了眨眼愣了几秒，可还是给了回答“大概是喜欢吧。”

 

我看他自己都很不确定的样子。

 

“可是有时候他太情绪化了，我搞不定他，他跟你冷战的时候能让人抓狂。”

 

“怎么说？”

 

仿佛没听见我的话，李杰诺像是给自己确认似的：“我应该还是喜欢他的吧，可是有时候看见别人也会想要是和这个人谈恋爱会怎么样，和仁俊大概还是需要慢慢来。我不能说一下子就不爱他了，我又没有遇见别的人，对吧？”

 

他这话说的语无伦次，两人的关系带来的似乎更多是苦恼而不是快乐，照我的性格，一段关系到这种程度其实该没有必要继续维持了，可是他似乎还想坚持，我也无法多说什么，只好学着他先前的模样，故作深沉地抿了两口果汁。

 

“不说我了，你呢，最近有没有情况啊，总不能一直单身吧？”

 

我一口果汁差点喷出来，拜托，李杰诺，动动脑子我怎么可能两星期之内迅速给自己找了个男朋友？

 

见我翻了个白眼，李杰诺讪讪地笑了笑，眼神顺势转向我的后方，他尴尬的笑容很快就转变成了一个真正的笑容。

 

我回头，有位男生正向我们走来，他对着李杰诺招手，李杰诺叫他马克哥。

 

那男生似乎是李杰诺的直系学长，他来得突然走得也快，大概已经用完了餐有事要忙，同我点了点头，匆匆和李杰诺问个好便离开了。

 

我问李杰诺这人是谁，李杰诺惊讶地挑了挑眉：“你也有好奇别人的时候啊？我还以为你除了电脑对什么都不感兴趣呢？”

 

我顺着他的玩笑，“对啊，他的确长得帅！”

 

“李马克可是我们商学院的风云人物，成绩好，长相好，就等着大四毕业去美国深造了。”

 

我看杰诺说的语气真诚，大概是真的佩服这么一位学长，忍不住调侃：“嫉妒啊你？”

 

“我那叫敬佩以及羡慕，什么嫉妒不嫉妒的，你以小人之心度君子之腹啊罗渽民！”

 

我笑笑不说话，李杰诺又开口：“而且他性格真的很好，帮过我几次作业，还会说唱，唱得还很好，你听了绝对也服气！”

 

我以前怎么不知道李杰诺这么会夸人呢？

 

他突然又神秘秘地低了头，压低声音害怕别人听见一样：“渽民，你觉得他怎么样？”

 

“蛮好的？…长得帅还成绩好？”我疑惑道。

 

“我给你俩撮合撮合？我看你俩合适。”

 

不知道他这一出又是哪里想来的，我忍不住笑出了声，半真半假地回答道：“你这么热情？那行啊！”

 

李杰诺点点头，塞了口水果又笑开了花：“行，我记着了。”

 

我只当他在开玩笑，也没放在心上，只说吃饱了该去游泳馆了，便拿起衣服准备离开，李杰诺也没继续话题，点点头同我一起起身。

 

 

Part 2

大概是最近课业不忙，上星期刚同李杰诺见过面，这星期他又来约我，说是要去博物馆看画展，我奇了怪了李杰诺怎么也不像对画展感兴趣的人，正准备问呢他又说是黄仁俊要去的，怪不得。

 

“黄仁俊要去你拉着我干嘛？”

 

“这不我和仁俊也谈了这么久了，你俩也该认识一下了嘛，而且你对这些不是也还蛮感兴趣的嘛？”

 

“我只是对现代艺术感兴趣，古典画派真了解不多，你不是我最好的朋友吗这个都不知道？”

 

李杰诺不说话，就在电话那头傻笑，我叹了口气。

 

其实上次听李杰诺形容，我对这位黄仁俊多少还是有点好奇，什么样一位人物能把李杰诺这样大咧咧的人搞头痛，不见识一下多少有点遗憾。

 

带着不知名的心思我半推半就地答应了邀约，电话那边很快抛了时间地点出来，星期日下午一点半校门口地铁站见。

 

.

 

天公作美，前一天还阴雨绵绵，湿漉漉的空气把人整个浸泡了遍，到星期日又晴空万里微风徐徐，不复上个星期的闷热，是个出游的好天气。我心情不错，戴着耳机哼着歌慢悠悠往地铁站走。

 

远远看见李杰诺身边站着个人，我只能看到他半个背面，穿白色卫衣浅色牛仔裤，个子比李杰诺稍微矮点，两人正说着话，手也无意识地比划着什么，动作幅度看上去有点大。

 

等走近了我才听出来他们似乎在争执什么，李杰诺无奈地扶额，见到我眼睛都亮了，连忙同我打招呼，那人才转过身来。

 

怎么说呢，我算是理解为什么李杰诺还想维持自己同黄仁俊的关系了，毕竟，长得好看的人就连生气的表情都赏心悦目。

 

黄仁俊蹙着眉，脸色因为刚刚的争执而微微泛红，嘴巴无意识地轻轻撅起，阳光太好了，他又穿着白色的衣服，整个人看上去像在发光一样，我的脑海里只出现了一个形容词：嗲。此刻的他真的像极了故作生气其实在向你讨要亲吻的淘气男孩，嗲气冲天。

 

我有点失神，故意咳嗽了两声以打破这大概三秒钟的尴尬。杰诺又挠了挠头，很不好意思地开口：“渽民，刚刚导师给我打电话叫我回去干活，你也知道我很重视郑导的项目，所以今天？”

 

我没拿准他的意思：“你不去了吗？那…？”我看向黄仁俊，他摇了摇头，也不看我的眼睛，只说自己还是要去的，我如果觉得不方便不去也没关系，清亮的音色说出的话却语调生硬。

 

按我平时的性格大概也是要放弃的，可鬼使神差的，我说没事，之前在网上查了一下，这个画展还蛮难得的，下星期就闭展了，我也很想去看。

 

李杰诺大概是傻的，听了居然很高兴，直点头，“一个人逛画展是没什么意思，你们一起也很好啊！”

 

黄仁俊往天上翻了个不太明显的白眼：“行了，你想走就早走吧，不是赶时间？”李杰诺看了眼时间叫了一声不好，连忙同我们说再见，飞快奔回了学校。

 

.

 

我和黄仁俊两个第一次见面的人，其实还是有点尴尬，核对好在哪站下地铁后直到上了地铁，都一路无言。

 

正是午高峰的时间，即使平时空荡荡的线路都有点拥挤，我和黄仁俊被挤到了对门的角落，他比我矮点，又低着头，我只能看见他圆圆的头顶。

 

大概是距离近了，很快我就闻到了淡淡的香气，黄仁俊喷的香水大概持久度不够，午后两点已经散的快要没有，但正是这若有似无的味道反倒弄得我心尖痒痒，或者是地铁人有点多，我觉得自己脸颊有点发热，不自在地转移了目光，假装聚精会神地看广告。

 

余光里瞥到黄仁俊抬起了头看我，我自己都没意识到自己也转头看向了他，目光交汇的一瞬间黄仁俊又垂下眼，他清了清嗓子：“那个，渽民是吧，今天让你看到我和李帝努吵架，真的不好意思了。”

 

我没想到他还叫杰诺本名李帝努，我们一圈相熟的人几乎都快忘了他还有李帝努这么个虎虎生威的大名，杰诺杰诺的叫得顺口无比，毕竟他一笑眼都看不见的一点都不威风，杰诺反而更适合。

 

“没关系，杰诺真的蛮重视这个项目的，他以后还想跟着这个导师混的，咱们都得理解理解他嘛。”还是忍不住帮李杰诺说了话。

 

黄仁俊点点头，也不回答，看向窗外，只留一个忧郁的侧脸给我。

 

.

 

到博物馆时便看见画展的巨幅广告就挂在馆外，俄罗斯巡回展览画派，画面中心便是那副世界闻名的《无名女郎》。黄仁俊的心情似乎终于好了一点，至少看向那位沉静高贵的美丽女郎时，他一直下垂的嘴角似乎上扬了起来。

 

星期日，大概没有一个公共景点是不拥挤的。

 

我们随着人群缓慢往前移动，偶尔驻足听志愿者们的讲解，仁俊还带了单反，基本上每副画都要仔细拍两张细节才离开。由于要等其他的人拍完，我们其实走得非常慢。

 

“渽民你急不急，我可能有点慢，想拍一拍细节回去仔细看看。”他不好意思地抹了几下鼻尖。

 

我摇摇头，示意他不用在乎我，“你想做什么就做，我今天就权当陪你，毕竟我是外行啊。”

 

仁俊闻言更羞涩的样子：“其实我是学平面设计的，只不过修了艺术史，就想过来看看。”

 

我惊诧了，我一直下意识的以为他学的油画，也不知道哪里来的结论，没想到他竟是学平面设计的，“那你们岂不是有很多课是在C栋上？我居然一次都没见过你！”其实我还想说，如果我见过你一定不会忘记这张脸，但这半句被我默默咽了下去。

 

“我有见过你几次，渽民在人群中真的很显眼，没想到你居然和帝努是朋友。”

 

仁俊突然的坦诚让我有些飘飘然，原来早就见过我啊，还记得我，说我显眼，是在夸我吧？看着仁俊继续往前走的背影，我再也忍不住微笑。

 

 

“啊，这幅，终于到了。”

 

我看向让仁俊欣喜的那副画，希施金的《林边野花》。

 

“很多人来这里，不管内行外行其实都是冲着《无名女郎》来的吧。”

 

“可是你知道吗，这里的作品，我最喜欢的是这幅。虽然它不那么有名，甚至都不是希施金最杰出的作品，不知道为什么，说出来也许很俗气，可是我看见这些绿色，就好像能感受到，生命，希望，活力，这些本该虚无缥缈的东西，很神奇是吧？”

 

其实仁俊并不需要我的肯定回答，他站在画前，眼神虔诚又热烈，专注的样子像是在看这世上唯一的宝物。

 

而此刻的我好像忘记了其它，整个博物馆低低的噪声都被隔绝了，只剩仁俊与这幅画，他看画，而我在自己轰隆隆的心跳声里，看他。

 

Part 3

 

每周三早晨最让我头痛的就是要早起，可是周三一整天的课，都是在C栋，所以，今天会遇到仁俊吗？

 

我刷着牙，看着镜子里的自己思绪纷纷，无意识地又拿起梳子把翘起来的两撮头毛往下按了按。

 

 

该怎么说呢，世界真奇妙？

 

早晨我想着也许会遇到仁俊，可我万万没想到踏进阶梯教室的那一刻会看到仁俊安静地一个人坐在教室后方，我开始后悔自己以前千方百计地要逃掉这门公选课了。

 

我走到他身边，他正在写生本上涂鸦，显然没注意到旁边已经站了个人。我故意咳嗽了两声，他抬起头，也不惊讶，“想坐就坐啊，愣着干嘛？”要的就是你这句话，我露出微笑，不客气地放下包，不管李东赫在仁俊后面对我挤眉弄眼地做抹脖子的动作。

 

课很无聊，老师也不认真，放了纪录片给大家消磨时间，有的同学甚至已经趴下开始补眠。我倒是不困，转头看向仁俊，他还在速写本上画着什么。

 

这人碰到自己喜欢的事情大概总是很专注，就像此时，他沉迷手底的画，眼睛都很少眨，额前的碎发随着动作轻轻晃动。

 

然后我就发现他的耳朵，以肉眼可见的速度变成了粉红色。

 

“你看我干嘛？无聊的话不会打游戏？”

 

“你怎么知道我在看你？”我看着他笑。

 

他翻了个白眼，嘴角却偷跑出一抹微笑，我才发现原来他一边脸颊还有酒窝。

 

“懒得理你，中午顺便一起吃饭？”

 

我自是立刻答应，转头就拿起手机给李东赫发信息：中午不一起吃饭了哈^-^

 

那头很快给了回复：有同性没人性，哥哥谅你单身好几年不跟你计较

 

.

 

其实我很久没有到学校的食堂吃午餐了，一进去看人山人海的甚至有点发懵，仁俊大概习惯了这幅场面，径直往里走，他问我想吃什么，我没有头绪，只好回答你吃什么我就吃什么。于是最后我们一人端着一盘河粉坐在了角落里，我感叹这么挤仁俊还能找到这么个隐蔽的安静座位。

 

“你这两天有跟李帝努联系吗？“没吃两口仁俊就开口问我。

 

我愣了，都快把兄弟忘了，又有点失落“你们才是一对吧，问我啊？”

 

没想到我这么回答，仁俊愣了两秒：“我们经常好几天不联系的。”

 

我拿筷子戳了戳碗里的鱼丸，又想起上次和李杰诺的谈话。

 

“你和杰诺，是怎么在一起的？”

 

“就社团聚会认识的就在一起了呗。”

 

这个回答也太敷衍了，我皱起了眉不满地盯着仁俊，他终于舍得把目光从河粉上移向我，“真没什么惊天动地的过程，就很普通，很平凡的在一起了。”

 

“那你为什么喜欢他？”

 

仁俊笑了，摇了摇头，“我都不知道自己还喜不喜欢他。一开始可能因为他长得好看？”

 

我脱口而出那我还也长得好看呢，也不知道谁给我的勇气。仁俊听了笑得上气不接下气，我怕他呛着，连忙闭了嘴，等他终于笑够了，脸都因为缺氧而变成了红色。

 

“你是很好看啊。”

 

心里的一点点疙瘩被他轻轻一句话就抹平了，我平复下呼吸，还是很开了口：“你和杰诺之间有问题。”

 

“惨了，连你都看出来了。“仁俊放下筷子。

 

对，连我都看出来了，你们两个在一起，双双都不开心。

 

黄仁俊，李杰诺，作为单一个体都是很好很好的人，可是他们偏要在一起谈恋爱，只能是互相折磨。

 

仁俊其实一点不似杰诺口中那般无理取闹，他拥有细腻敏感的内心世界，需要的是能够理解他甚至吸收他所有想法的人，而杰诺，用我妈的话来说，叫她的傻儿子，不是说他真傻，而是他的脑海里没有那么多弯弯绕绕，习惯直来直去的他，注定理解不了黄仁俊。

 

一开始可能因为好看的皮囊而互生出一点点肤浅的好感，可惜这好感根本经不起时间的打磨，在长久的相处里，真正重要的是心与心的交流，没有心与心之间真正的共鸣，关系自然无法维持开始的样子。

 

说我自恋也罢，厚脸皮也罢，要是一开始先遇见黄仁俊的是我，那么现在和仁俊在一起的，绝对不会是杰诺。只是，不那么幸运的，是杰诺先遇到了仁俊。

 

“其实好几次同他约会都挺让人失望的，我看他好像也不开心，可是我还是想，毕竟他是初恋啊，就再坚持一下下吧。”仁俊轻轻叹了口气。

 

“为什么因为是初恋就一定要坚持下去呢？明明已经不开心了？有时候我很不理解人们的想法，因为是初恋，就一定要惊天动地，爱的死去活来，是为了年纪大了以后拿来回忆吗？还是说已经知道之后每一次的恋爱关系只能普通的不得了，所以要在第一次多花点精力？”我忍不住说了话。

 

仁俊瞪大了眼睛盯着我，大概是第一次听我说这么一长段话。

 

“老实说我没有什么初恋情结，谁规定了第一个遇到的人就一定是最特殊的呢，世界那么大，那么多形形色色的人，谁也不知道下一个会遇见谁，是比前一个更好还是更差。而我的初恋，我甚至都记不清她的脸了。”

 

我演讲似的讲了一长串话，看到仁俊若有所思的样子，才意识到不小心暴露了自己最真实的想法，可是没办法，在他面前我很轻易地就放下了防备，这大概是他的魔力。

 

至于我说的初恋，是真的不太记得清她的模样了，大概也是个很好看的女孩，毕竟我也是个看脸的人。

 

只记得高中最后一次去她家自习，她的父母都不在家，书看着看着就开始吻我，而我印象最深刻的，是姑娘的胸脯是软的，我的下面也是软的，怎么都硬不起来，当时还很害怕来着，想着我不会年少不举吧。

 

感谢她，让我意识到自己爱好为男。

 

 

Part 4

 

周五的时候李杰诺约我出去吃饭，在电话里一直嘱咐我一定要出现，有神秘嘉宾。

 

我看了眼与游戏难分难舍的舍友李东赫摇了摇头，我不爱打游戏，作为计算机系的学生，平时上课几乎天天接触电脑就算了，实在不想自己的时间也被电脑支配，不和李东赫组队，导致他每次打游戏被ko掉时骂的人全是我。为了躲避东赫对我的人身攻击，我还是答应了杰诺。

 

.

 

到餐厅的时候我才知道，李杰诺口中的神秘嘉宾是李马克。突然想起李杰诺上次说要撮合我和李马克，我以为他开玩笑，没想到这家伙还真的凑了个饭局？我扶了扶额，尴尬地同他们打招呼。

 

大概开始二十分钟李杰诺还在努力找话题炒热气氛，一会儿cue我一会儿cue李马克，三个人对话你来我往的倒是不如一开始那么尴尬。

 

然后不知道李杰诺和李马克聊到他们系的什么趣闻，我一点都听不懂，他们二人反倒笑得隔壁桌都盯着我们看，话题一打开就停不住，手舞足蹈的，两人聊得忘乎所以，完全忽视了我的存在，我以前还真不知道李杰诺能跟别人聊天就开心成这幅样子。

 

不过他们聊他们的，我也乐得轻松。

 

掏出手机想随便看看，不知怎么的点进很久没使用的Instagram，就发现它给我的自动推荐关注里面有个人的id叫moominjun，点进去果然是黄仁俊。想起上次离开博物馆的时候和仁俊交换了手机号，没想到这ig这么智能，立刻就把他给我推荐关注了。

 

仁俊的ig和我想象的没有太大差距，除了他同朋友们的照片外，大部分都是些写生涂鸦和艺术家的作品转发，以及那只长得像河马的白胖生物。

 

再以及，我注意到了，仁俊一共发过83次照片，其中只有两张是有关杰诺的。

 

一张是去年十月份，那是张大合照，估计是社团的聚会，他和杰诺离得很远。还有一张，照片里只有杰诺的侧脸，他拍的很好看，下面十几条留言全是一模一样的 “yoooo~~~”。

 

我看了下日期，去年十二月份，那大概是他们刚在一起的那段时间。

 

带着一丝丝不该有的窃喜，我犹豫了几秒还是点了关注键，并顺便给他的最近一张照片点了赞，那是我们上次去博物馆拍的希施金的画。没过几分钟就收到了他的私信。

 

moominjun: stalker你好

njm_nax2: :(

moominjun: 哭也没用，还是stalker

njm_nax2: 上天作证是ig的自动推荐搞得鬼

moominjun: 算了原谅你了，娜娜：）

njm_nax2: 你怎么知道我喜欢别人叫我nana啊？

moominjun: id里写着呢，笨蛋

 

njm_nax2: 你在干嘛

moominjun: 看电影~

njm_nax2: 什么电影啊，看电影还玩手机

moominjun: 在宿舍用电脑看的，你傻啊

moominjun: 岩井俊二的《情书》

njm_nax2: 情书？那你看完可别哭啊

moominjun: ……

moominjun: 不跟你讲话了，我继续看电影了

njm_nax2: 好~

njm_nax2: 哭了也不丢人的~(@^_^@)~

moominjun: (╰_╯)#

 

大概是我对着手机屏幕笑得太开心，连杰诺与李马克什么时候停止了他们的交谈都不知道，反应过来的时候不知道他们已经盯着我看了多久。

 

我收敛了笑容，清清嗓子：“不好意思刚刚有事看手机来着，咱们继续聊？”

 

李马克笑了笑说时间不早了，他还得回去改论文，因为大四不住学校里，就想先告辞，我点点头，看着他起身离开。李杰诺的目光直到那人背影消失在门口都还黏在人家身上。

 

我伸出一只手在他眼前晃了两下：“回神了！”

 

他拍掉我的手，眉头居然皱了起来：“你今天怎么都不讲话啊，我特地拉你过来。”

 

“好意思说，你不是要撮合我和李马克吗，怎么你倒和他聊得这么开心啊？”我故意逗他。

 

李杰诺摸了摸自己后脑勺，笑道：“你是不是对李马克没意思啊，我这月老做的没劲。”

 

我心想你才看出来啊，嘴上还是严肃道：“杰诺，知道你好心，不过以后还是不要乱点鸳鸯谱了，我跟李马克不来电。而且，我看你跟人家是不是挺聊得来的？”

 

李杰诺居然红了脸：“别瞎说，我有男朋友的！”

 

我忍不住哼了一声，你还记得你男朋友呐，快有一星期没联系人家了吧，仁俊也真沉得住气，还看得下去电影呢。

 

李杰诺这时候转移话题的速度倒很快，问我刚刚在手机上和谁聊天，他都看见了。

 

各种回答在心里转了几个弯，我不想骗朋友，最后还是决定诚实地回答他。

 

“是仁俊。”

 

李杰诺愣了几秒。

 

可他不惊也不恼，也什么都不问，只面无表情地淡淡地说了句你们应该挺有话聊的。

 

我不知道该如何回答他，只好把话题转移到我妈最近的电话上，说我妈托我嘱咐他好好吃饭睡觉，我抱怨谁才是亲儿子还被我妈怼了。他听了又笑眯眯的：“还是阿姨疼我。”

 

刚刚凝滞的空气仿佛又随风飘散了，好像什么也没发生过。

 

Part 5

 

五月在两场春雨过后到来，天气愈发炎热，校园里匆匆走过的学生都换上了轻薄的衣物，夏季似乎就在拐角，同样考试也近了，不管平时闲不闲的人都变得忙碌起来。

 

和仁俊没怎么有时间见面，但线上聊天不少，天南海北的什么都能聊得起来，每晚睡前的俩小时几乎都被仁俊预定。见我闲着就捧着个手机傻笑，李东赫直摇头：“儿子大了留不住了。”我连白眼都懒得给他。

 

倒是和李杰诺，不知道他是不是也忙，我俩谁都没有联系谁。

 

.

 

moominjun: 出来吃饭？

njm_nax2: 快三点了还没吃？

moominjun: 我失恋了，你到底出不出来

njm_nax2 : ？？？

njm_nax2: 三点你宿舍楼下见

 

 

到仁俊宿舍楼下的时候他已经倚着门等我了，我盯着他看了会儿，他被我盯的不自在，抿着嘴摸了摸自己的脸：“怎么？我脸上有东西？”

 

我摇了摇头。他看上去一切正常，连香水都没忘记喷。

 

“我想吃火锅。”

 

“那正好去我上次给你推荐的那家？”

 

“行。”

.

 

吃火锅的时候仁俊几乎没怎么讲话，他点了很多，一直埋头苦吃，脸颊都鼓成了小金鱼，都这样了还不忘记帮我夹菜。

 

反而是我，一点不饿，一直说些毫不相关的天马行空的新闻跟仁俊搭话，他默默听我讲，偶尔点头表示附和。

 

等仁俊放下筷子，剩下的还有很多，他摸摸肚皮抱怨我都不吃，浪费食物。

 

我问他接下来还想做什么，他摇摇头，只说想回学校了。

 

.

 

下地铁的时候我才发现太阳已经快要落山，天边是成片成片的火烧云，呈现出罕见的颜色，金橘色与粉紫色交相辉映。

 

世界像是被蒙上了一层巨大的滤镜，透过滤镜，所有林立的高楼与树木，移动的车流与人群，都被打上了朦胧又暧昧的铜色阴影，一切都仿佛变成了梦境里虚幻的片段。

 

眼前的景色美得让人心悸，而陪你共同欣赏此景的人正是你觉得最适合的人，我大概已经很久没有被这种平和的满足感包围，整个人都松弛下来。

 

偏过头，蓦然发现仁俊歪着头也在注视我，我有点害羞，轻声问他在看什么，他未作回答，只反问我刚刚在想什么。

 

我沉默几秒，还是回答了。

 

“想现在，想这个世界，想你。”

 

他转了转眼珠，显出一股机灵气来，然后低下头，轻轻地牵住了我的手。

 

我知道他一定听懂了我的话。

 

.

 

“你猜是谁先提的分手？”

 

“大概不是你。”

 

“李帝努跟你说了？！”

 

“没有，我猜的，他大概遇到了其他的人。”

 

仁俊瞥了我一眼道你可真不愧是李帝努的闺蜜，这都看出来了。我被他闺蜜这个形容逗得噗嗤笑出了声，抬起我俩交叠的双手在他眼前晃了晃，“你不是也遇到了我嘛。”

 

仁俊也笑了，一边脸颊的酒窝更明显，他加快步伐继续往前走，握着我的手却更紧了。

 

 

“李帝努居然是发短信跟我提的分手，你说他这事干的太不厚道了吧。”

 

“是他会干出来的事。”

 

“他还说什么对不起这段时间搞得我不开心。”

 

“你也搞得他不开心，两清了。”

 

“他还说他现在有了喜欢的人，是个学长，所以必须要跟我分手。”

 

“不拖泥带水不是很好？”

 

“我是咽不下去这口气，被李帝努先提了分手，该我先的。”

 

我看他无意识地撅着嘴巴，故作生气的样子，像只狡黠的猫，忍不住上前堵住那两片喋喋不休的唇。

 

这不是个深入的吻，只是蜻蜓点水地碰了一下就迅速离开，但却很管用。我看着仁俊睁圆了眼睛，瞳孔黑得发亮。

 

“尝过了，是甜的。”我对着他笑。

 

“罗渽民我看你欠打，谁允许你大庭广众之下亲我的！”

 

说着这样的话，脸还是不争气红了的仁俊真的很可爱，像颗新鲜的草莓，虽然我不喜欢草莓，可是要是仁俊这样的草莓，谁会不喜欢呢？

 

但我要把这话藏在心里，对他的赞美已经说了太多，这句就不要告诉他了。

 

 

Part 6

 

六月即将伴着暑气到来，六月六日出生的李东赫提前两个星期就开始打招呼，他的生日聚会一定要把仁俊带过去，说什么一定要跟仁俊控诉我对他的欺压行径，让他管管我，我可真冤枉，明明一直被欺负的是我啊。

 

跟仁俊提这事的时候他正在改他的设计图，听后他哈哈大笑，说那他一定得跟东赫好好唠嗑唠嗑，见我装作恼怒，又过来抱住我，细瘦的胳膊环着我的肩膀故意讨好似的亲我的下巴，白衣服上都被他抹了好几处铅笔灰。

 

.

 

当代大学生的生日聚会无非是吃饭喝酒打牌外带唱K，李东赫的也不例外。

 

仁俊因为和导师开会要迟会儿到，我只好先一个人去了KTV包房，进门的时候李东赫唱得兴头正高，高音一上来再加上其他人起哄的尖叫。我甚至不自觉捂上了耳朵。

 

然后我就惊讶地发现李杰诺也在，他坐在沙发上，没跟着人群呼喊，而我居然不知道他和李东赫什么时候认识的。

 

我走到杰诺身边坐下，他见我一点不惊讶，眯着标志性的笑眼叫我bro,我被他逗笑了，而后我才想起来，我还没告诉他自己和仁俊在一起的消息。

 

我犹豫了几秒，想着仁俊一会儿也要来的，还是早点打声招呼，正准备开口，杰诺羞涩地先出了声：“那个，我和李马克在一起了。”

 

这不是什么劲爆的消息，我早就知道李杰诺认定的人那肯定能追到手，只是没想到这么快，“你小子速度可以啊！”我诚实地说出心中所想。

 

杰诺又说了什么，但包房内太吵了，我听不清，他又凑过来大声在我耳边说再不快就来不及了，李马克马上就要出国了。

 

是哦，李马克已经定好了国外的学校，怪不得杰诺急匆匆地就跟仁俊分了手。

 

我点点头，也在杰诺耳边喊道：“我和仁俊也在一起了。”

 

李杰诺还是笑得眼睛弯弯，“早就看出来了！”

 

我们不约而同地碰了下拳头，都是恋爱中的傻子。

 

李杰诺又说其实是李马克认识李东赫，他和李东赫表亲，自己是被李马克拖过来的，李马克出去接电话了。我同他感叹世界可真小，转来转去大家居然都是同个圈子里的。

 

 

包房的门这时候被打开，仁俊同李马克一同走进来，大概在门口遇见了，李马克径直走向了杰诺。

 

看见杰诺的一瞬间仁俊也楞了，看了眼杰诺，又看看我，懵懵的像误闯兔子洞的爱丽丝。

 

我忍不住对他微笑，伸出一只手，他自然而然的过来牵住，乖乖的样子让我想现在就抱抱他。

 

李东赫上一首震耳欲聋的歌终于唱完，换成了一首温柔的抒情曲，我没听清楚其它部分，只记得一句重复了好几遍的歌词，love’s the greatest thing that we have 。

 

Love’s the greatest thing that we have.

 

爱是我们所拥有的最伟大的东西，说得真好，不是吗。

 

end.


End file.
